


Light as a Feather

by WolvesoftheBlueMist



Series: Paint a Picture [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesoftheBlueMist/pseuds/WolvesoftheBlueMist
Summary: Jonny holds Patrick tightly and brings his forehead to rest on Patrick’s. He has to close his eyes, because the love in Patrick’s are just too much, and he doesn’t know what he’d do if he looked into them. God, he loves Patrick so fucking much his chest aches with it.





	Light as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having writers block with "For a Break that Would Make it Ok" and this little snippet popped into my mind, so I'd figured I'd write it and hopefully get those creative juices flowing again. Enjoy!

There’s sun shining gently on his face when Jonny wakes up. He’s warm and Patrick is pressed against his side, asleep and breathing softly, face tucked in the crook of Jonny’s neck. It’s wonderful, and Jonny tightens his grip around Patrick’s waist and presses his lips to Patrick’s hair. A curl of satisfaction settles itself in Jonny’s stomach when he notices that Patrick smells like him.

He has to get up eventually, and leaves Patrick in their bed before padding to the kitchen to make breakfast. It hadn’t taken much to convince Patrick to come up to Winnipeg for the summer, surprisingly. Jonny had expected to have to bribe Patrick, but the simple question asked after the rough loss to LA had been enough. 

_ Stay with me?  _

_ Yes. _

They still argued plenty, even after they’d started dating, but the moments like this morning more than made up for it. Nothing in the world would make Jonny want to lose Patrick, and this sudden realization makes him stop. 

He’s still standing frozen in the kitchen holding a skillet and heart thumping rapidly when Patrick walks in. His hair is rumpled and he’s rubbing his eyes sleepily. He’s just wearing one of Jonny’s old UND shirts and boxers.

“Morning,” he mumbles as he shuffles around Jonny to grab a mug and some coffee that Jonny had already started, before turning and registering the look on Jonny’s face. “What?”

When Jonny can’t answer he rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, Jonny. I know I can roll out of bed and look this perfect, unlike others, but I don’t think you’ve ever reacted this way.” He pauses. “Or if it’s the shirt then you’re just a ridiculous, possessive boyfriend. It’s not like I haven’t worn-”

“I love you,” Jonny blurts out.

Patrick snorts. “And I love you, but I’d also love if you’d stop staring like I killed your cat -that you don't have- and start making me some breakfast.”

“Pat…” Jonny doesn’t know what he wants to say, doesn’t know what this weight in his chest is. Patrick looks at him though, and his gaze softens. He steps close to Jonny, silently taking the skillet and placing it on the counter before wrapping his arms around Jonny’s waist.

“Hey,” he murmurs. “I love you too.”

Jonny holds Patrick tightly and brings his forehead to rest on Patrick’s. He has to close his eyes, because the love in Patrick’s are just too much, and he doesn’t know what he’d do if he looked into them. God, he loves Patrick so fucking much his chest aches with it.

)(

Patrick gives him a funny look when Jonny says he has some errands to do and that he’ll be back later. He shrugs and turns back to the TV where he’s watching some show that Jonny hates, but will normally suffer through if it means he gets to spend time snuggled next to Patrick.

He doesn’t have errands, but he needs time to think, so he heads downtown and walks around Winnipeg, hat pulled low over his head, thankful that it's a Sunday and there are fewer people milling around. He thinks about Patrick, how he loves that Patrick will give everything he has, in hockey and in their relationship. Yes, Patrick can be a goofball, but Jonny doesn’t want him any other way. 

He thinks about how he wants to spend the rest of his career with Patrick, wants to win more cups with him, wants to retire together, wants to buy a house where they can spend the rest of their days getting old arguing, but knowing that they love one another. He wants to maybe get a dog or two, and show Patrick how to cut and clean a fish, wants to lay out in the warm August nights and gaze at stars and promise to do his best to make Patrick happy. And maybe, just maybe, he wants to wake up on a Christmas morning to the sound of childish laughter right before being jumped on by a little boy with the faintest hint of freckles and dancing blue eyes, demanding for them to wake up so he and his sister can open their presents.

God, he wants so badly.

)(

He gets a ring.

If the girl at the front desk recognizes Jonny, she doesn’t say anything, just beams when Jonny walks in and asks if she can help. Jonny doesn’t really know what he’s looking for, so he says yes.

“Just not something too flashy,” he adds, because though he tries to not seem that way, Patrick is actually quite reserved and private.

“Well there’s a lot that can fall into that category,” the employee, Sharon, replies. “Do you want a gold band, platinum?”

“I- uh…” Jonny trails off. 

Sharon looks at him before smiling. “How about we do this,” she says. “I’ve got a catalogue of what we have in store, why don’t we look at those and narrow it down from there?”

She pulls out an iPad and leads Jonny to a sitting area in the middle of the store. “Do you have a price range?”

“Not really,” Jonny admits. “I could probably afford anything, but I’d rather not pay as much for it as a car.”

Sharon laughs, types into a filter, and leaves him to search. He begins scrolling through, and Jonny soon realizes that he doesn’t want the classic gold band that most guys get. He likes the tungsten rings, especially the ones that have a simple red stripe around the circumference. He’s glancing through the platinum ones, about to shift back to the black bands, when something catches his eye. 

It’s simple, but Jonny knows almost immediately that this is it.

“This one,” he says, and Sharon walks over.

“Oh,” she breathes. “Yeah that one is gorgeous.”

She checks the number and looks through the display cases before pulling out the ring. Jonny checks it over, but he already knows his decision. Sharon places his order.

“Is there anything you’d like engraved on the inside?” she asks.

Jonny pauses. Is there? It’d be nice to have their numbers on the band, but something about it seems cliche. However… 

“I think there is,” he says, and Sharon gives an approving grin.

)(

The rings come the day before they have to go back to Chicago. It’s early, but they both have to attend the NHL Media Day this year. Jonny picks up the rings in the morning before Patrick wakes up, and keeps them hidden in his suitcase. He’s jittery the rest of the day, and ignores Patrick’s confused glances.

They’re getting ready for bed when Patrick heaves a sigh and sits on the bed, watching Jonny. He’s quiet for moment, then he says softly, “Did I do something?”

Jonny blinks. “Huh?”

“It’s just, you’ve been jumpy all day. I thought that maybe you were excited to be heading back, but then you wouldn’t talk to me and…” Patrick trails off, and he stares at the floor, not lifting his eyes to meet Jonny. He seems small, and Jonny wants to walk over and bury his face into Patrick’s chest and kiss the furrow away from his brow, nip at the curve of his jaw. “If you needed space all you had to do was-”

“Marry me.”

Whoops. Jonny hadn’t meant to ask like that.He’d wanted to wait till Patrick’s birthday, but the cat’s out of the bag. Patrick is gawking at him.

“I- you- what?” he stutters.

Aw, fuck it. Jonny goes to his suitcase and pulls out the small red box before walking back to Patrick and opening it. 

“Marry me,” he repeats.

Patrick is sort of struggling to breathe, and his eyes are wide in shock. “Jonny?”

Jonny is starting to feel a little ridiculous. “Goddamn it Pat, answer my question.”

“You didn’t even ask it. You’re not even on your knee,” Patrick says, but there’s no heat in the words, and his mouth hangs open when he finishes his sentence. Jonny huffs and kneels down.

“Patrick Timothy Kane will you fucking answer my question and marry me?”

Patrick is gazing into Jonny’s eyes and he nods frantically. “Yes. YES!”

His face is shining as Jonny opens the box. Patrick sucks in a breath. “Jonny. Oh my god,  _ Jonny _ .”

The ring is platinum silver. There is a small seam dividing the band in half and nestled in between the halves are seven gemstones. There are four black diamonds patterned with three red rubies. Engraved on the inside are their numbers,  _ 1988 _ , but there are also two words. Jonny didn’t realize what he was feeling when he woke up that morning he decided to get a ring, but he’d known as he soon as he saw the band. “ _ I’m yours -Jonny”  _ are carved in curling cursive, and when Patrick sees it he lets out a choked sound. 

“Give me your hand,” Jonny says, taking the ring carefully out of the box. He slips the band gently onto Patrick’s finger. He glances up and lets out a soft “oh”, because Patrick is crying. He’s shaking and tears are running down his cheeks, but he throws his arms around Jonny, knocking them both to the floor.

“I love you so fucking much,” he whispers, and Jonny squeezes him tight, drawing Patrick into his lap and burying his face in Patrick’s neck.

“I love you too,” he declares, lips brushing Patrick’s skin, relishing the way Patrick shudders. “I love you I love you  _ I love you _ .”

He knows he could say it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the ring that Jonny got:  
> https://www.jewelrypoint.com/mens-black-diamond-red-ruby-channel-wedding-ring/
> 
> Also follow me on Tumblr @ WolvesoftheBlueMist


End file.
